


Авторитет превыше всего

by diary_Magic, Forwenx, Porpentuum



Series: g - pg-13 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Магия превыше всего
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentuum/pseuds/Porpentuum
Summary: Сколько начальников — столько стилей управления. Неведомая сила забрасывает Грейвса в чужую страну и чужую шкуру, но он уверен, что со всем разберется. Даже несмотря на то, что потерял магию, подчиненные хамят, а рядом вьется влюбленная барышня
Series: g - pg-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Авторитет превыше всего

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

Солнечным днем в середине сентября 1926 года на Персиваля Грейвса напали. Прямо посреди Нью-Йорка какая-то девушка кинулась ему на шею с криком: «Вы живы! Вы живы! Не надо ехать в Европу!». Грейвс сработал быстро и бесшумно: девушка отключилась сразу же, упав ему на руки (лицо у нее при этом было блаженное), и отдел ликвидации последствий происшествий благополучно принял ее под свое крыло, отправив домой.  
Но все-таки нападение не прошло бесследно. Видимо, несчастная передала ему капельку своего безумия, потому что Грейвс стал плохо спать. Ну как плохо. Его мучили странные сны. В основном эротические, в которых фигурировали совершенно неожиданные люди, и Грейвс не знал, что хуже. Ну ладно, допустим, Гриндевальд. Можно списать этот факт на необходимость постоянно думать о террористе по службе... Постоянная посетительница снов Голдштейн, в принципе, не вызывала в нем такого уж отторжения, как и Серафина. Но как объяснить появление совершенно незнакомых людей?! Вот забитый мальчик-подросток, например, или такой же забитый рыжий дылда — они-то как здесь оказались?  
Ответ или, вернее, намек, появился около месяца спустя. В очередном сне Грейвс оказался в собственном кабинете (ну да, ничего нового) и увидел, что в его кресле расположилась не очень молодая, но очень ухоженная рыжеволосая дама, которая смотрела на него с вежливой улыбкой.  
— Это мой кабинет, — сообщил ей Грейвс.  
— Вообще-то это я его создала, — сказала дама. — Но если вам так угодно...  
В следующий миг она уже сидела на кресле для посетителей, а Грейвс оказался на своем законном месте.  
— Что значит «вы его создали»?  
— Долго рассказывать, — ответила дама. — Если хотите, можете считать меня Богом. Хотя нет, вы не захотите.  
— Вы правы, не хочу, — сказал Грейвс. — Но допустим, я понял, что вы хотите мне сказать. Мои сны — тоже ваша работа?  
— Не совсем, — она поморщилась. — Это придумали люди, которые очень хотят переломить вашу судьбу, и которым я сопротивляюсь.  
— Боюсь спросить, что вы мне уготовили.  
— И не надо. Я все равно не передумаю.  
— Тогда что вы здесь делаете?  
— Хочу попросить вас об услуге. Вы должны предотвратить катастрофу, сделав за одного человека его работу. Можно сказать, спасти коллегу из параллельной реальности...  
— Только не попаданцем! — невольно вырвалось у Грейвса.  
Дама укоризненно посмотрела на него:  
— Вы живете в двадцатые годы прошлого века, вы даже слова такого не знаете.  
— Вы правда думаете, что это самая большая логическая неувязка во всем, что здесь происходит?  
— Не будем о логических неувязках, — она приложила руку ко лбу, как будто почувствовала приближение мигрени. — Этих споров мне и так хватает.  
Дама молчала так долго и так трагично, что Грейвс наконец спросил:  
— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что вы все равно не оставите мне выбора?  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Потому что я наделила вас удивительной проницательностью.  
— Потрясающе, — Грейвс скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза.  
Улыбка сползла с лица дамы и она посмотрела на него, по-дурацки открыв рот.  
— Откуда вы этого набрались?! — изумленно воскликнула она. — Это вообще из другой вселенной! Хотя ладно, — она махнула рукой. — Дурацкая культура мемов. Давайте к делу.

Свое новое отражение Грейвс рассматривал долго и в конечном итоге остался им удовлетворен. Статный, смазливый, локоны вьются, глаза с поволокой — точно девушкам нравится. Только неряшливый какой-то — пуговица вот оторвалась. Да и фамилии у этих русских — язык сломаешь. Бак-кру-тшин... нет, Ба-хру-шин. Бахрушин, Бахрушин. Ничего, жить можно.  
Вот правда, как без магии предотвратить надвигающийся кризис — это интересный вопрос.  
Как вообще можно жить без магии? Грейвс сделал призывающий жест рукой, но книга даже не сдвинулась в его сторону. Да уж, засада. И как этот русский только умудрился?  
Следующий час Грейвс провел весьма плодотворно: изучил все, что нашел в скрипучих ящиках стола. Вызубрил имена подчиненных, ознакомился с текущими делами. С особым интересом прочел несколько страниц древнего фолианта — о Кристалле, способном лишить волшебника магии. Случаев ее возвращения зафиксировано не было. Да уж.  
Записей в ежедневнике Бахрушин не вел, поэтому нашествие новых подчиненных стало для него внезапностью. Хотя кое о чем дама его все же предупредила.  
— Вызывали? — Вероника нагло взглянула на него сверху вниз.  
«Нет», — хотел ответить Грейвс, но удержался.  
— Да, присаживайтесь, — хмуро, но уверенно ответил он. — Тут поступили официальные установки из Верховного ведомства.  
Грейвс махнул рукой на стопку бумаг на столе перед подчиненными.  
— Григорий, раздайте. Михаил, запечатать окно. Вероника, закрыть двери, — скомандовал Грейвс, и с некоторым удовольствием заметил, как переглянулись между собой аврор... стражи.  
Похоже, прежний хозяин этого тела вел себя иначе.  
— Я что-то непонятное сказал? — спросил Грейвс, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Простите, — буркнул Антон, — но вы ставите нас в неловкое положение.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — убивать взглядом можно даже если взгляд с поволокой.  
— По протоколу безопасности, двери и окна запечатывает глава стражей, — четко закончил Антон.  
Грейвс выдержал мхатовскую паузу, хотя сам понятия не имел, что это так называется.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил он. — А еще, согласно протоколу, приказы начальника не обсуждаются.  
За столом неуверенно зашевелились, но потом листы все же полетели по столу.  
В последний момент перед закрытием двери в кабинет проскользнула еще одна фигура и замерла в углу, виновато улыбаясь. Грейвс аж вздрогнул: Лара на фотографии не очень походила на Голдштейн. Но вот оленьи глаза...  
Совещание прошло на редкость быстро и без дальнейших эксцессов. Эту часть своей роли Грейвс знал: озвучил официальную версию (убийство совершили немаги), дал приказание поднять старые дела, с немагами же связанные...  
Изумительно коварный план мести пришел ему в голову в последний момент, когда заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья.  
— Антон, задержитесь.  
Страж остановился, глядя на начальника без особого почтения. Грейвс снял со спинки стула пальто и бросил на стол.  
— Пуговицы мне пришейте.  
Антон хмуро перевел взгляд с пальто на Грейвса. Потом обратно.  
— Не понял...  
— Вы какой-то непонятливый сегодня. Хорошо себя чувствуете? У меня встреча с верховным чародеем, а я не успеваю со всем этим бардаком. Вы же не хотите чтобы глава вашего ведомства пошел на встречу к верховному чародею с оторванными пуговицами?  
— Нет, но это... бытовая магия не входит в мою должностную инструкцию, — продолжал хмурится Антон.  
— Оспаривание приказов главы ведомства тоже не входит. Будьте любезны, возьмите свое задание и покиньте кабинет.  
Антон пробурчал под нос что-то нецензурное, но все же подхватил пальто и скрылся за дверью. Грейвс злорадно улыбнулся. Нехорошо, конечно, превышать должностные полномочия. Но иногда это просто необходимо.

Работать в таком дурдоме оказалось сложно. Бахрушин у себя завел не кабинет, а проходной двор. Вишенкой на торте стал гость, который пришел под вечер.  
— Алексей Глебович, — Лара влетела в кабинет и впилась в Грейвса пронзительным взглядом, — вы забыли про меня?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Вы же обещали меня сегодня протестировать, на следующей неделе уже экзамен, — Лара подошла к его столу, застенчиво опустив голову и принялась водить по столешнице пальчиком.  
Грейвс начал что-то подозревать.  
— Я не забыл, я занят, проведем тест в другой раз, — он выразительно уткнулся в бумаги.  
— С вами все в порядке? Вы сегодня какой-то не такой, — Лара и не собиралась никуда уходить. Да что это такое? Авро... стражи этого Бахрушина совсем обнаглели.  
— Голд... Лара, — Грейвс встал, — со мной все в порядке, можете быть свободны.  
— Но... вчера уж вы точно были другой, — Лара взволнованно его осмотрела. — Вот вы даже галстук впервые правильно завязали. И вообще, я вам должна сказать кое-что... очень важное, вопрос жизни и смерти.  
Она как-то резко запунцовела и заволновалась, а Грейвс как раз решал вопросы жизни и смерти. Но пока он прикидывал, не собирается ли она сказать ему что-нибудь про Кристалл...  
— Кажется, я в вас влюблена.  
«Э-э-э...»  
— Нет, — решительно сказал Грейвс. Эротические кошмары с участием Голдштейн были еще слишком свежи в его памяти.  
— Ясно, — Лара резко развернулась и, громко хлопнув дверью, покинула кабинет.  
Грейвс устало потер переносицу. Чего еще ему не хватало для полного счастья?

— Страна непуганых идиотов, — бормотал Грейвс, поднимаясь с мокрой росистой травы. — Головы бы поотрывал...  
Казалось бы, у него было время на то, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, и он честно постарался. Ни одна тварь во всем ведомстве не заподозрила, что у Бахрушина с магией беда. Зато, как выяснилось, заподозрили кое в чем другом, но он об этом узнал уже слишком поздно.  
Он перелопатил всю библиотеку и нашел пару способов «взбодрить» свой магический потенциал. Первый предлагал скушать смесь из мухомора и заячьего помета и наслаждаться невероятной магической силой целый час, до непременного летального исхода. Второй предлагал влюбиться. Лара, как назло, крутилась вокруг его кабинета, хотя и не призывала больше на частные тренировки. Она могла бы помочь Бахрушину, но, увы, не Грейвсу.  
Потом к нему начал подкатывать шары Чижевский. Потом случилась речь Верховного Чародея, и Грейвс выпал в осадок, потому что все бахрушинские стражи и еще половина страны побежали истреблять немагов, не подозревая, что сами идут на убой.  
Там, посреди поля, он взобрался на пень и толкнул оттуда самую вдохновенную речь в своей жизни:  
— У меня нет магии! Вы тоже убьете меня? Вот вы, кто работал со мной плечом к плечу столько лет?! Или вы, кто обращался за помощью и защитой?!  
Когда выдохся, посмотрел на одухотворенные лица окружающих. И тут из толпы раздался выкрик:  
— Да это не настоящий Бахрушин!  
— Ага, — поддержал кто-то. — Бахрушин никогда в жизни неприличными словами не выражался.  
— А меня он заставил пуговицы к пальто пришивать! — рявкнул стоящий в первом ряду Антон, и толпа возмущенно загудела, как будто это было самое унизительное занятие в жизни уважающего себя волшебника.  
Грейвс обреченно махнул рукой.  
— Вам же хуже, идиоты.  
И тут его в грудь ударил луч заклинания из палочки Антона, Грейвса отбросило на несколько метров и больно приложило о землю.  
Итак...  
— Страна непуганых идиотов, — бормотал Грейвс, поднимаясь с мокрой росистой травы. — Головы бы поотрывал...  
Толпа двинулась дальше по своим делам, по счастью, все о нем забыли. Все, кроме одного человека.  
— Как вы? — Лара тут же оказалась рядом и помогла подняться, — я все слышала. Это правда, про Кристалл?  
— Правда. Сейчас эта толпа пройдет через портал и все ощутит на своей шкуре. Да и пусть бегут. Раз они такие дураки, видимо, лучшего они не заслуживают.  
— Заслуживают! — Лара вдруг топнула ногой и крикнула так громко, с таким праведным гневом, что еще больше напомнила Голдштейн. — А вы... вы правда... не вы! Потому что вы — хороший! И вы бы никогда так не подумали!  
Грейвсу не нравилось, когда женщины на него кричат, заливаясь краской, со слезами на глазах. Но вот сейчас, глядя на нее, он вспомнил, что у него все еще оставалось одно средство. Нет, не мухомор с заячьим пометом...  
— Я Бахрушин, — заявил он.  
Дальше действовать нужно было быстро и четко. Грейвс неуловимым движением достал палочку и наклонился к лицу девушки.  
«Я Бахрушин, я Бахрушин. У меня локоны и глаза с поволокой...»  
Казалось, Лара именно этого и ждала, она не отшатнулась, а наоборот даже сама потянулась к нему. Грейвс обхватил ее голову левой рукой, притягивая ближе и целуя ее. А правой он обнял ее за талию, так, что их палочки оказались в непосредственной близости. Что-то заискрилось, потеплело...  
Грейвс аккуратно отпустил Лару и с удивлением посмотрел на свою палочку. Сработало! Сила любви, чтоб ее... повезло Бахрушину!  
Грейвс уверенно поднял палочку вверх и мощный поток света вырвался с ее кончика, образуя причудливый огненный узор в небе. И люди, бегущие к открывшемуся порталу, потонули в белом свете сигнала отмены.  
И весь мир тоже исчез...

Дама была очень недовольна.  
— Мда. Вы справились не лучше, чем сам Бахрушин. Тот хотя бы под влиянием чувств девушку поцеловал, а вы ей нагло воспользовались.  
— Ну знаете ли, — фыркнул Грейвс. — Вы додумались тоже, кого послать. У нас с ним слишком разные взгляды на авторитет главы безопасности страны. А теперь, будьте добры, верните меня на место. Я уже соскучился по Гриндевальду.  
— О, долго скучать не придется.  
— Что?  
— Что?


End file.
